Skye, The First Avenger
by Livianne
Summary: If Skye was born in 1918 as Daisy Johnson? If Skye and Grant meet up in 2013 when S.H.I.E.L.D. defreezes her? If in 1938 joins in the army with her best friend James Barnes? What happens if they test with her the Super-Soldier Serum? (This is my first fic in english, don't hate me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in english! Please don't hate me. I really love SkyeWard and last day watching The First Avenger I thought, What happens if Skye was born in 1918 as Daisy Johnson? If Skye and Ward meet in 2013 when S.H.I.E.L.D. defreezes her? If in 1941 Daisy joins in the army with her best friend James Barnes?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF: MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER AND THE PICTURE OF AMBER HEARD.**

* * *

 **4th of July, 1918**

 _ **New York City**_

Was a warm night, stars and constellations at the sky were perfectly visible, Calvin Johnson was running door by door searching their neighbors but they were in the 4th of July fireworks at Central Park.

"My wife is giving birth, we need someone right now!" Screamed hysterically Calvin. "Help!"

"Calvin!" Screamed Jiaying. "Come here, our baby is here!"

Just 45 minutes later a perfect little baby was here. "It's a girl." Said Calvin with a big smile. "We have a daughter!"

When her parents saw her they knew she would be lovely, like daisies.

"Daisy?" Said Calvin. "She is perfect like daisies."

"I know, my darling." Said Jiaying holding her daughter. "Daisy Sue Johnson." Said smiling.

"She's gonna be an awesome lady, my love." Said Calvin.

* * *

 **November 8th, 1938**

 _ **Johnson's family residence**_

The last years spent too fast, their little girl grew up a lot, now she was a beautiful young adult, she was smart and . Her parents said to her she was petite, feminine and fragile, Daisy hated this.

"Dad, can I go to cinema with James?" Asked Daisy.

"¡ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yelled Calvin. "You're a girl in a man's world! They can hurt you!"

"But dad!" Said Daisy.

"No is no!" Her father said angrily.

"Oh Cal, leave the kid go!" Replied Jiaying. "She's young and she needs enjoy of the life!"

"Thank you mom." Daisy said smiling. "I'll be back at 9pm. Okay?" Said with a puppy face.

"At 8:30." Said Cal looking the clock.

"Thank you!" She said while ran to the door.

"Oh Cal, you're overprotecting her." Jiaying ended.

"She's so young..." Whispers Calvin.

 _ **Capitol Theatre**_

Since she was 7, Daisy wanted join in the army, her best friend James Barnes was a soldier but she can't because her "girl things" they said. James trained her to pass the exam almost 2 years, but she still is a woman.

It was a cold and snowy day

"Hey Daisy, I'm here!" Said her best friend, James.

"Hey boy! I was buying some candies." Said Daisy.

"Boston baked beans, I love them!" Said James.

"I know Bucky!" She said. "Come on to the cinema, we are late."

"Go." Said where he gently offered his arm.

Inside the cinema room they sat in front of a two undesirable guys, when the recruiting short film was started those two undesirables started to yelling and being a douchebags.

"Fuck soldiers!" Yelled one.

"Yeah, fuck them!" Said another.

"Shut up!" Said Daisy angrily. "Go away from here!"

"Dais, calm down, please." Bucky said trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah babe, calm down." Said those two.

"Don't call her babe!" Yelled Bucky.

"We'll wait you outside, dingy." They said.

"Okay." Replied Bucky.

"Bucky!" Daisy said scared. "Don't get into a fight, please!"

"Don't worry Daisy." Bucky said. "I'll beat them."

"Buck, Can I make you a question?" Daisy said.

"Of course, what's the matter?" Said Bucky.

"Can I join into the army?" Asked Daisy. "You know, like a woman."

"Oh, I don't know Dais, but you're..." Bucky tried to say.

"I'm... Weak?" Ended Daisy.

"No, no, no! I didn't want say this." He said.

"But you said." Daisy replied.

"Daisy, you're young and fragile." He said.

"I'm not fragile!"

Daisy was angry and frustated, they always told her she was fragile and breakable but Bucky was the one who trust in her, to be a soldier, she no need no more. That afternoon she was going to join the army.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the first chapter. Again, I'm not good writing in another lenguage than Spanish and Catalan so I'm using the Google translate and my English-Spanish dictionary. I'm from Spain and** **I'm ruling for the spanish grammar rules, so I'm reading a lot of english writed fanfics to catch american/english rules. And m** **y strengths are the talks, sorry for not**

 **Thank you for reading! And if I make a spelling mistake, please review me!**


	2. The Frozen Shield

**Hey, I'm here! Probably I will take 2 or 3 weeks to write almost 1,000 words, so I'm trying to update once a month! Thank all for the reviews! If I make a spelling mistake, please, review me!**

 **I'm so sorry, I couldn't enter in my account and update!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF: MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER AND THE PICTURE OF AMBER HEARD.**

* * *

 **September 24th, 2013, 3:00 a.m.**

 _ **Shores of Greenland, Arctic Region**_

"Are you the guys from Washington?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"We have been very serious?" Said the younger woman.

"Nah, just the flag, S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Said the soldier.

"Yes, I'm biochemist and my fellow is engineer." Said the scientist.

"Hi, I'm Fitz and she's Simmons, and they he is Ward, she's May and our boss is in the BUS." Said Fitz pointing at the team.

One of the soldiers took a hacksaw and cut through the cold metal doing a hole.

"You have been came here with a bus?" Asked the soldier.

"Oh no, the BUS is our plane!" Said Simmons laughing. "Fitz, you would imagine that we came here with a bus?"

"Yeah, that's so weird." Said Fitz laughing.

"Yes, they're like that all the time." Said a very serious Agent Ward to the WTF-looking face of the soldiers.

"Oh, okay." Said one of the soldiers.

"And how come nobody spotted it before?" Asked Agent May.

"It's really not that surprising." Said the soldier looking at the landscape. "This landscape is changing all the time."

"You got any idea what this thing is exactly?" Asked the tallest soldier.

"We don't know yet." Answered Simmons. "I think its a weather balloon."

"Too early Simmons." Said Fitz. "I don't think so."

"Huh, the entrance, is ready." Said the soldier with the hacksaw.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and the soldiers entered through the roof of the ship.

"Base, we're in." Said the soldier trough the .

"Definitely that's not a weather balloon." Said Jemma turning on the lantern.

"Oh, Jemma." Fitz said looking around the sctructure. "This is German, around the 1940s."

"Are you sure?" Asked Simmons.

"Yes." Answered Fitz. "Jemma, let's explore?"

"That's a great idea!" Jemma said as if she had been waiting for this since they arrived.

"Okay." Approved Agent May. "Be careful."

While Fitzsimmons were exploring, Agent Ward saw something in the snow.

"This can't be..." Agent Ward said pushing snow off the ground.

"Ward?" Asked May moving closer to Agent Ward's. "FitzSimmons, come here!"

"What?! You said we could go exploring!" FitzSimmons complained.

"Just come here!" Yelled Ward.

"Oh my God!" Said one of the soldiers looking for Ward's discovery. "Base, get me a line to the Colonel."

"It's 3:00 a.m., sir." Said one soldier.

"You can't wait?" Said FitzSimmons returning back.

"She has been waiting for us long." Ward said picking up a red and blue shield with a star.

"What. The. Hell." Said Fitz shocked and his lantern fell to the ground.

"Oh my God." Jemma tried to find the words. "Huh. Okay, okay, if she's here the impact should throw her out of the plane, but there's no signs of it..."

"Oh, hum..." Fitz said calculating the trajectory. "Ok, if she's still here her body must be in the back of the plane."

"Be careful, she's probably frozed and her body must be very fragile". Warned Simmons. "Get on your knees, all."

"What are we searching?" Asked one soldier.

"The world's first super hero." May.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was short but I will update soon, promise.**

 **Review if I made a spelling mistake and how I can get better in writing! I will try to get better in the descriptions, but the talks are my best.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. She's Never Alone

**Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Originally this had another perspective but I accidentally closed without save it. (Yep, not so smart)**

 **In this chapter I will return around the 40s before Super Soldier Serum, around 1939 when Daisy's mother Jiaying dies (that's not a spoiler, is a real fact, you can see it at MCU wikia).**

 **(I have no idea about pulmonary illnesses, so I'm possibly making mistakes) Huh, do you know about any web or something about the lifestyle around the 1920s, 30s and 40s?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF: MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER AND THE PICTURES OF AMBER HEARD AND ALISON BRIE.**

* * *

 **February 17th, 1939**

 _ **Aunt Millie's Cafe, New York City**_

"You're hungry?" Asked Bucky glancing at the menu.

"No." Answered Daisy looking at the snowy street.

This winter was specially cold, Daisy's mother, Jiaying, started to cough everyday and her father, Cal, diagnosticated her with tuberculosis. Cal took this well, but Daisy heard him cry all night since that awful Saturday.

"You need to eat something." Bucky tried to make her choose. "You've been without eating almost 3 days."

"I said I'm not hungry." Daisy said. "Bucky, please."

"But-"

"Bucky, stop!" Said Daisy trying to not disturb the other people in the cafe. "Please, stop."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Said Bucky. "Are you okay?"

"My mom..." Daisy said. "I don't know what I'll do without her"

"Dais, your mother is strong, she will recover from this." Bucky said placing a hand over her shoulder.

Thelma, the young waitress burst into their table "Hey, guys!" Said with a smile. "Ya know what you want eat?"

"Eh, I'm gonna take the green apple pie with coffee and she's gonna take the cranberry meringue pie with vanilla milkshake." Bucky said.

"Anything else?" Asked Thelma.

"Nope." Bucky answered.

"Stanley!" Said the girl through the window to the kitchen, winning the attention of the chef. "The apple pie and the cranberry meringue!"

"Yo!" Nodded Stanley. "20 minutes."

"Buck!" Daisy said hitting Bucky's arm. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"You're gonna eat and later we're going to Central Park." Bucky said. "No other option."

"Okie." Daisy agreed with a tiny smile in her face.

Thelma came back with a vanilla milkshake and a coffee for Bucky and Daisy. "Hey, whatsa' matter?" Said.

"Daisy doesn't want eat." Bucky answered. "Her mom is getting worse..."

"Oh, Dais!" Thelma said hugging her. "Daisy, your mom is gonna recover! Okie?"

"You shouldn't say that." Daisy said looking at the milkshake. "She's getting worse everyday."

"Okay, at the end of my shift we can go to the Central Park fair?" Thelma asked.

"That was my idea." Bucky said.

"Okay..." Whispered Daisy.

That afternoon, the three friend went to the county fair at Central Park, Thelma and Bucky tried to make Daisy smile but none of their attempts had result.

"Oh, I have to go." Thelma said. "I have work tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Bucky and Daisy said.

After an hour Bucky went Daisy back home, before she could enter in her home, Bucky hugged her. "Daisy, whatever happens, I'm with you, 'till the end of the line, you know."

"Thanks Bucky." Daisy cried. "You're my best friend."

"See you tomorrow." Bucky said. _'your best friend'_ "Night-night."

* * *

 **March 24th, 1940**

 _ **Johnson's family** **residence**_

After a year, Jiaying got worse and finally she died and her father had a heart attack and passed away too. Daisy felt lost and depressed, but never she felt alone, because when she had nothing, she had Bucky.

"I know I should say something, but I wanted to be alone." Daisy said walking through the entry of her home.

"I know, I'm sorry." Bucky said. "I was gonna ask..."

"I know what you're gonna say, Buck." Daisy said.

"I just..." Bucky said taking her hand. "We can put the couch cushions on the floor, like when we were kids. It'll be fun."

Bucky tried to cheer her. "All you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash." Said making her laugh. "Come on."

"Thank you, Buck." Daisy replied. "But I can get by on my own."

"The thing is, you don't have to." Said Bucky bringing her closer to him. "I'm with you 'till the end of the line, pal."

* * *

 **Whoah! Sorry for not update in almost a month! Okay, I typed on Google: "1930s slangs" and most of the expressions are from internet, so excuse me if I made some mistakes.**

 **Okay, In the next chapter I'm not returning at 2013, It will be 1940s 'till the Valkyrie's crash. (Okay, I'm saying this now, really I don't know If it will be 1940s or 2010s, just keep reading)**

 **If you want you can _'imagine'_ Thelma like the actress Stefanie Scott or Lyndsy Fonseca and Stanley as Michael Welch**

 **Thanks for reading! Wait for the next one! I love you all!**


	4. 4F And Flying Cars

**Hi everyone! Guess who's baaack!**

 **I had some problem's like Daisy and Bucky's childhood, like how they played when they were kids. Right it's a girl and a boy, but this was on 1920 (presumably, I have no f-word idea).**

 **Uhm... I'm gonna add new (minor) characters, and possibly I post in my "notes" in the bottom of the page, the actress or actor that I imagined.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER AND CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER, MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., THE PICTURES OF AMBER HEARD AND ALISON BRIE.**

* * *

 **December, 12th 1941**

 _ **New York Recruitment Center**_

This was the second year on her whole life that Daisy was alone, technically she had her Bucky and her friends, but her parents were no longer here. Her plans were visit her parents and fake a smile in front her neighboors, _again_. Last year, Bucky took her to his apartment and they spend the Christmas together, _like a family._

Three years ago she felt useless and annoyed when Bucky told her that he enlisted, she wanted that too much, since she was a little tiny kid from Brooklyn.

"O'Connell, Margaret." Said the recruiter. "Kaminsky, Helen."

"Gal, a lot of guys getting killed over there," The girl sitting next to her said.

"Johnson, Daisy."

"It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" The girl said.

"Nope." Daisy answered.

"Johnson." Said the recruiter. "What your father die of?"

"A heart attack." Daisy answered. "After my mother's death."

"And your mother...?"

"She was a nurse in a TB ward, with my father." Daisy said staring at her feet that surprisingly turned into the most interesting thing in the world. "She got hit. Couldn't shake it."

"Sorry." Said the recruiter stamping a 4F in a recruitment paper.

"Look, just give me a chance." Daisy begged.

"You'd be ineligible, on your asthma alone." The recruiter said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Said Daisy.

"I'm doing it." The recruiter said placing a hand over her shoulder. "I'm saving your life."

Daisy went to a local cinema for distract herself a while, a cartoon, a drama or whatever. She needed to distract herself from the world outside, for them she seemed a breakable person, useless for the world.

 _"War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country."_ Daisy was frustrated, every able-bodied can be soldier, everybody less her. _"Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!"_

"Who cares?" Yelled one jerk. "Play the movie already!"

Daisy had a déjà vu, a few years ago had the same situation. She always hated those undesirable people, hating their own country, their own brothers.

"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" Daisy yell at that guy.

 _"Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high."_

"Let's go! Get on with it!" Continued screaming the undesirable. "Hey, just start the cartoon!"

Daisy couldn't stand the situation anymore. "Hey, you wanna shut up?" Yelled.

 _"Together with Allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size..."_

Daisy doesn't remember too much about how she end up in that alley and how that indesirable end up beating her.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Said that guy.

"I can do this all day!" Daisy said and seconds later a fist was running over her face.

"HEY!" Said a very familiar voice. "Pick on someone your own size."

"You want it too?" Said the guy.

The familiar voice was her childhood friend, Bucky Barnes, dressed as a soldier. The undesirable tried to beat him and ably, Bucky turning his beats against him.

Bucky turned around into his friend, sitting on the dirty alley. "Somtimes I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes." Said Daisy.

"How many times is this?" Bucky asked taking a paper from her hands. "You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form."

Daisy rolled her eyes when Bucky told her about those things, _overprotective_. "And seriously, Jersey?"

"You get your orders?" Asks Daisy, looking at his uniform.

"The 107th." He says. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England, first thing tomorrow."

"I should be going." Daisy says.

"Come on, gal." Bucky said, wrapping an arm around her. "My last night! I got to get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" Asks Daisy.

"The future." Said him giving her a newspaper.

Daisy spend around three hours preparing herself to a improbable _'date'_ with Bucky, curling her hair, putting on lipstick, rouge and picking a nice dress. And she was _insignificant_. To her, she always was small, insignificant, weak... _fragile._ Bucky always treated her like equals, clearly a stupid thing for her, she was insignificant.

That afternoon, Bucky pick up her to the World Exposition of Tomorrow, a weird and incredible show about things of the future.

"I don't see the what the problem is." Bucky said. "You're about to be the last eligible woman in New York. You know there's three and a half million men here?"

"Well, I'd settle for just one." Daisy said, _and one like you, or you._

"Good thing I took care of that." Said Bucky greeting at a couple in front the statue of the Expo.

"Hey, Bucky!" Said the girl.

"Who are them?" Asks Daisy.

"Oh come on, Daisy." He said. "Just enjoy!"

"What'd you tell them about me?" Daisy says.

"Only the good stuff." Answers Buck.

 _"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world."_

That _ugly,_ tall and beautiful gal was really close to Bucky, with her big _teeth,_ she attracted all Bucky's attention, and the boy that Bucky choose for her was really annoying, offering her that stupid candies _all_ the time.

"Oh, my God! It's starting!" Said the gal, stretching out his arm and running to the scenario.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Howard Stark!"_ Said one of the showgirls.

Mr. Stark made his entrancy in the scenario with a top-hat and red flowers and kisses, _a bit sexist_.

 _"I love you, Howard!"_ Screamed a girl of the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said Mr. Stark. "What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

The showgirls took off the wheels off the car. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy." Said Mr. Stark. "With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that."

Mr. Stark pulled the lever in front him, and suddenly, the car start to levitate, the whole Expo made a _Ooh_ in exclamation.

"Holy cow." Said Bucky.

Suddenly, the levitating car made a spark and fell to the ground, breaking and scaring a lot of people. Bucky smiled glancing at Daisy when Mr. Stark decided open his mouth again, catching the attention of him.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Said causing a general laugh.

Daisy turned around the place and saw a poster with the Uncle Sam with the _'I want you'_ slogan, she tried to not go, but her desire to enlist were stronger than her.

Bucky turned to talk with Daisy but she disappeared. "Hey, Dais, what do you say we treat these two..."

And Bucky saw the recruitment poster, _not again,_ he already knows where she is. Buck left the couple inside the Expo and followed her into the recruitment office, finding her staring at a soldier picture.

"Come on." Said Bucky pulling her shoulder to him. "You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're going to dance!"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Daisy said.

"You're really going to do this again?" Buck said a bit disappointed with Daisy, _I can't be here to protect you tomorrow_.

"Well. It's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." Answered Daisy.

"As who, Daisy from Ohio?" Bucky said, clearly annoyed. "They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actualy take you."

"Look I know you don't think I can do this." Daisy said.

"This isn't a back alley, Daisy. It's war." He said.

"I know it's a war." Said Daisy.

"Why are you so keen to fight?" Asked Bucky trying to not yell at her. "There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do?" Daisy said raising her voice. "Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes. Why not?" Said Bucky trying to persuade her.

The young couple discussion, caught the attention of a middle-aged man, silently approaching them.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky." She said rolling her eyes. "Come on, Bucky. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." He said at his unstoppable friend.

The man staring at them seemed understand something really, _really_ important.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Said the big _toothed_ gal.

"Yes, we are." Bucky said to her.

Bucky always knowed when she's going to do some stupid things. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I?" Said his childhood friend. "You're taking all the stupid with you."

"You're a punk." He said turning and hugging her.

"Jerk." Answered her. "Be careful."

She knowed that it was the last time that she can see her friend, and she was _afraid._ "Don't win the war till I get there!"

Buck made a salute to her and he returned to the gal waiting for him. "Come on, girl. They're are playing our song."

* * *

 **Okay, this is my 1,500 words chapter, and I'm super proud! I found the screenplay and I'm reading and watching the movie to adaptate to my story, I don't know if the screenplay I found is the real one, so I'm sorry if its not the good one.**

 **I had a problem last day, I was thinking in made this fanfic end with the First Avenger end, and made a sequel, with The Avengers, AOS, TWS... or continue this story. Review me!**

 **Thanks for reading! Wait for the next one! I love you all!**

 **Edit: OMG I read it and I saw Steve! This happens when you are half asleep! Sorry! It's fixed!**


	5. A Chance

**Hello, I'm back! I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! I'm gonna continue with the original story adding some flashbacks with Daisy and Bucky childhood, I'm gonna add _'meanwhile'_ too, like _'meanwhile, in HYDRA headquarters'._**

 **When I turn to the future I'm gonna write situations like Daisy trying to know something about the time past during her "absence" or searching the alive Howling Commandos, or Bucky's family.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF: CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER AND CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER, MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. AND THE PICTURES OF AMBER HEARD AND ALISON BRIE.**

* * *

 **December 12th, 1941**

 _ **Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Recruitment Office**_

The grey haired man kept staring at that little girl who was arguing with the soldier. " _That tiny little girl wants to be a soldier?"_ too skinny, too short, too breakable...

"Wait here." Doctor said when the nurse came.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Daisy.

"Just wait here." Doctor said before leaving.

Daisy nodded and waited properly until she saw the poster. **_'IT IS ILLEGAL TO FALSIFY YOUR ENLISTMENT FORM.'_**

 _Okay, just keep calm, it doesn't comes for you._ Daisy repeated herself.

A military police man opened the curtain and kept staring at Daisy, seemed really pissed, or it was just the military police pose.

The grey haired man entered into the room. "Thank you." Said to the MP. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some nazis?"

"Excuse me?" Daisy said.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." The grey haired man introduced himself. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Daisy Johnson." Said shaking his hand asking herself for his accent. "Where are you from?"

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." Dr. Erskine said. "Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"

"No." Daisy said.

"Where are you from, Miss Daisy?" Erskine said starting to read a file. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file." Daisy tried to say.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in." Erskine said. "It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill nazis?"

"Is this a test?" She asked.

"Yes." Erskine answered.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Said Daisy. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."

"Well, there are already so many big soldiers fighting this war." Said Erskine. "Maybe what we need now is a little soldier."

Daisy raised her face when she heared _'little soldier'_ like her. _Wait. Is Erskine giving me a chance?_

"I can offer you a chance." Said Erskine opening the curtain and leaving. "Only a chance."

"I'll take it." Daisy said without thinking.

"Good." Erskine said approaching the officer's desk. "So where is this little girl from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn." Daisy finally said.

"Congratulations, soldier." Erskine said giving her a file.

When Daisy opened the file, her face started to shine like a kid in a candy store when she read _'IA'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in HYDRA Headquarters...**_

"Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Said a tall man.

"My machine requires the most delicate calibration." Said a man calibrating a weird machine. "Forgive me if I seem overcauitous."

The taller man took a glance from the files and photographs in the desk in front of him. "Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?"

The taller man kept looking at old nordic photographs and a few of books in old norse.

"With this artefact, I am certain of nothing." The doctor said approaching the taller man. "I fear it may not work at all."

The taller man took a wooden box and he took from the box with forceps a blue shinning cube, dr. Zola put on his glasses to manipulate that cube. The taller man put the cube on dr. Zola's machine and made the machine turn it blue.

"Twenty percent." Said Dr. Zola controlling the machine. "Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at 70%."

The taller man push out Zola from the controller. "I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor." Said forcing the machine to get 100%.

The machine start to make blue sparks and loud noises in all the room and finally breaking leaving a burning smell.

"What was that?" Asked Zola.

"I must congratulate you, Arnim." Said the taller man turning Zola to look a blue substance from the machine. "Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement."

Zola kept staring at that blue substance like that was gold. "The exchange is stable. Amazing!" Said. "The energy we have just collected could power my designs. All my designs. This will change the war."

"Dr. Zola, this will change the world."

* * *

 **Well, I have a problem with Skye/Ward and Daisy/Bucky, I love both and I don't know what ship made OTP... I'm gonna go until Daisy mets the team and watch Civil War to continue this fic (in Spain CW comes out a week earlier and I'm thinking in not post the chapter until CW gets released in USA)**

 **Well, maybe I can write another fic only Stucky, (Of course I'm gonna do that) and more fics about Bucky during his missions as Winter Soldier.**


	6. Autor's Note

**I'm really sorry for not update since January, my laptop is a total disaster! I'm sending it to the technical support, so I hope update soon.**

 **Sending lots of love. XOXO.**


End file.
